Forgotten
by Disillusioned One
Summary: Your past never dies. When it os forgoten, it may come back to haunt you, for who really knows if your chioces have been the right ones? (Alternate Universe, I love reviews)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first attempt at taking other people's characters, and it's probably going to be total crap...Anyways, forgive me if I get some of them out of character...And flames will be fed to evil rabid zombies!!! (Muahaha) Oh yeah...this takes place a year or so after the events of Final Fantasy 8, and the heroes are somehow seperated. (I'll take care of the details of that later)  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Characters belong to Square. If they belonged to me, I'd be filthy rich and making someone else write my fics. If I put any other characters in there that aren't mine, I'll let you know whose they are. And the song belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
  
Forgotten  
  
Rinoa laid on her back, staring at the celieng. She knew she should be happy, that everything was going her way. She had a budding career as a singer, and everyone she met loved her. Well, she amended, almost everyone. If the others had loved her, she wouldn't be alone. She leaned over and stared out the window, looking over the lights of the city. Another week, another world. This one was technological and seemed, somehow, cold and cruel. Probably because she didn't know anyone. She sat up and resolved to meet someone here, because she figured she would be here for a while. A few weeks or so, her publicist had told her. She pulled on a new shirt, forsaking the one she had spilled pasta sauce on earlier that evening. Walking out the door of the hotel, she looked up at the glaring lights and shivered compulsively. Everyone stared at her. She was a small human in a world of theives and assasins.  
Eventually, she found a small music club that looked relatively safe. A group sat at a table that unnerved her, but she ignored it and watched the group that was playing a loud rock song that had the crowd excited. She liked it, the lyrics spoke to her somehow. She closed her eyes and listened to the siger that was up there as he started a new song, one that was much quieter, considering that it was late at night and most of the crowd had left after that other song. RInoa leaned back and just listened.  
  
So this is odd/Painful realization that all has gone wrong/And nobody cares at all/And nobody cares at all/ So you buried all your lovers clothes and burned the letters lover wrote/But it doesn't make it any better/Does it make it any better?/And the plaster dented from your fist in the hall where you had your first kiss/Reminds you that the memories will fade/So this is strange/A sidedstepping has come to be a brilliant dance/Where nobody leads at all/Where nobody leads at all/And the picture frames are facing down and the ringing from this empty sound/Is deafening and keeping you from sleep/And breating is a foriegn task and thinking's just too much to aske/ And you're measuring you minutes by a clock thats blinking eights/ And this is incredible starving insaitiable yes this is love for the first time/ And you'd like to think that you were invincible well weren't we all once/Before we felt loss for the first time/Well this is the last time/This is the last time.  
The siger finished his song and left the stage. The club was closing and finally Rinoa felt the eighteen hour days she had been living get their revenge. She left for the hotel, tired and hungry and wishing she still had Squall to force him to carry her back to the hotel. As she was falling asleep against a brick wall that had graffiti spilled over it by fledgeling poets that thought they had something profound to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the singer from the club, his black/blue hiar falling into his smiling eyes and chains hanging all over his black clothing and a shirt that read , he was even more punk than than shge would have accepted a year ago, but now he was fine, a misfit in a world of misfits. You need some help getting home? he offered. A little shocked, and more than a little mistrusting, Rinoa shook her head and walked off, thinking subconsciously of Squall. Why did he make her think of him? She didn't want to think of Squall, or of that rainy night that changed her life forever...  
  
So, what do you think? Want more? THEN REVIEW!!! (plz *smile*) Oh, and a reminder...Flames will be fed to evil rabid zombies


	2. Belonging

Chapter 2  
Author's note: I got a review!! YAY!! Chapter2!!! YAY!! *cough* Umm...Well anyways...All characters that you have heard of belong to Squaresoft, and the others belong to me or my friends. Flames are sent to evil killer zombies and so on and so forth. I only update if you review.  
  
Chapter 2  
Belonging  
  
Squall stared down the dark street. He thought he had heard Rinoa's voice. Oh well. It didn't matter now anyway. He was alone, and that was the way he liked it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for Chase. Chase had said he would meet him here after his set at the club he frequented. Stupid musicians. Rinoa had talked about being a musician-Squall stopped that thought immediately, almost hitting himself for thinking of her again. Why would he want to think of her, anyway? He liked to be alone. Bredan finally came up, behind him, even though the club was the other way. Squall knew, he had been there once. How did he come up behind him? Oh well, people in this world were known to do some strange things. Chase had a friend that was a vampire, but that didn't matter. What took you so long? Squall asked.  
I stopped for a girl.  
A girl? Why?  
She was lost. And pretty. This made Squall sigh in exasperation. Chase never went for a girl, though. What'd she look like?  
  
Just curious.  
Black hair, brown eyes. One of those innocent until you get to know em types.  
So what's the deal now? Squall asked, trying to change the conversation. His mind wandered again to Rinoa, but he shook his head, ignoring it.  
Same as it's always been. You help, you get food and a place to stay.  
Whaddya' you want me to do? Squall needed a place to stay in this world of misfits and the ignored. He felt like he belonged here.  


***************  


Rinoa laid again on the hotel bed, looking up at the whitewashed walls and bad paintings. She was thinking again of that rainy day outside Balamb Garden.  
_ Squall laid both hands on Rinoa's shoulders, looking into her eyes. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend.  
Pretend what?  
That this life is what I want. I'm leaving. I don't want you or anyone else coming with me. I don't want to see any of you anymore.  
Rinoa burst into tears. She hugged Squall, and fell to her knees in a hopeless heap when he walked away. The rain splattered down over her, but she didn't feel it until she was practically dragged inside by Selphie and Quistis.  
_ The group had just fallen apart after that. She knew from letters that Quistis had fallen in love with Seifer, even though neither Rinoa or Selphie understood why. Selphie and Irvine had gone back to Timber to be with Selphie's friends, and Zell was still at Garden as far as Selphie knew. No one had heard from him in a while. No one saw each other much anymore. And no one had heard anything about Squall since that day. Rinoa would have been sad, and she was sometimes, but then she thought of what he said. That he didn't want to see any of them anymore. No one could have really loved her and said that. She turned over, staring otu the window at the light rain. Why was it always raining when she was thinking of that? Was it her powers? They were more powerful in this world then anywhere else she had been. Oh well, what did it matter to her, anyways?  


***************  


Squall watched as Chase practiced his songs. He liked staying here, liked the people and the sense of danger in this town. He had met vampires, demons, and so many things he had never thought he would see, even doubted some of their existence. But still, the unknown was no big deal to him. Nothing was. Chase finished and looked up at Squall. Deep in thought, huh? he asked. Squall nodded. Does it have to do with this? he held up a picture, one Squall thought he had lost. Squall snatched it back angrily. Where did you get this from? he demanded.  
Chase said, holding up his hands in a gesture of defense. I didn't steal it. It fell out of your pocket on the way here. By the way, that girl looks like the one I saw today.  
It's...She was my girlfriend for a while.  
What happened, if you don't mind my asking.  
I wasn't in love, that was all. Squall looked down. He didn't want to talk about it. he stood up and went to the room he had occupied for the last week or so. Chase's friends wouldn't be here fpr a couple of hours, so he had some time to himself. Once they got here, it would be too loud to even think, much less get any sleep.


	3. Remember

Chapter 3  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...I was waiting for three reviews. (Smiles) Well...That and I'm in a play now so I might npt update frequently for a while. SORRY SORRY!!!!! So anyways...As usual, characters (Except Chase-Sorry about the name thing in Chap. 2 if anyone noticed) belong to Squaresoft and stuff, not me. Flames are fed to killer zombies that used to be my enemies, and I only update if you review.  
  
Remember  
  
_Do you remember?  
_Quistis sighed as the warm water splashed over her face. She wanted to look nice for tomorrow. She and Seifer were going to go find Rinoa. She knew Rinoa hadn't left to become a singer, like she had told everyone, but rather to find Squall. But why was Seifer suddenly so interested in finding her again? Quistis stepped out and put on a black tank top and jeans, planning to go out and practice for a little while longer. She just needed to get her confusion out on some hapless monster.  
She found herself laying on her back, staring at the stars, thinking. She hadn't written to Rinoa in months, amybe a whole year. How could she have been so senseless as to forget? She put her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as the light rain trickled down her face. She just wanted to get out of here, to anywhere her friends were. She was glad Seifer had suggested this escapade, even though she couldn't figure out his motives. She just wanted to get out, ahve an adventure, maybe.  
_Do you remember me?  
A male figure stepped out of the fog. Quistis could not see his face, even though he stood not ten feet away from her. She didn't under stand. All she knew of him was his voice, calm and reassuring as he asked her again and again if she remembered. Of course she didn't! How could she remember someone she had never seen? Well, she didn't actually know if she had seen him before, but she knew he had never heard his voice. He turned around. She reached for him, trying to ask him who he was, what he wanted her to remember. He looked back at her, and she caught a glimpse of prefect black eyes that smiled as if they knew something she didn't. She's with me. he whispered as he disappeared back into the pervading fog.   
_Quistis woke up, calmer than she had been in days, despite the strange dream. She knew she had seen those eyes somewhere, but where was it? It must have been a long time ago, if she was the ignorant of their source. Siefer was standing over her, smiling mockingly. She smiled back. You know, it's angerous out here at three in the morning. he said, still grinning at her.   
Then why are you out here? she challenged.  
To get you. He grabbed her hand and dragged her indoors. She went with him, though normally she would have challenged him and they would have both ended up curled into the grass, sleeping.  
She woke early the next morning, but she was lying across the back seat of the car. She wondered why she was still asleep when he was playing music that loud. Oh well. You know where you're going? she demanded.  
Where'd you send your last letter?  
_Do you remember me?_


	4. Dark Life

Chapter 4  
Usual Author's note: I'm waiting for more reviews and inspiration to strike...But in the meantime, I'll still write for my readers, if I have any...As usual, only one of these characters is mine, and the rest of them belong to Squaresoft. On with the show!  
  
Dark Life  
  
Squall couldn't help but think about Rinoa after today. He had seen her that night at the club Chase and his band frequented. She had only gotten more beautiful over time. So she was here too. What was he supposed to do about it? It wasn't as if he wanted to see her again, was it? Did he know yet? He couldn't help but wonder sometimes. Maybe what he had done was wrong. There was no going back now, though. He couldn't talk to her now.  
  
Chase looked down at the car pulling up near the hotel room. Rinoa turned to him and smiled. Thanks for the ride. she said as he left. He smiled back, even though he had only done it because Squall wouldn't. He wanted to make Squall go back to Rinoa, just to make her happy. It had been a couple of weeks since their first encounter, and he and Rinoa had become friends, sort of. He liked her a little more than that, but he was positive that she didn't like him that much. He timed his leaving the hotel with the exit of the figures from the car. Good evening Quistis. he said to the girl. She stopped dead in her tracks. Who are you? she asked.  
You don't remember me? he asked innocently, though he was sure she wouldn't. It had been a while, after all. Almost five years, in fact. Quistis stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. Another came up behind her. Who's this, Quisty? He asked.  
I-I'm not sure. he said. She knew she remembered him from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Maybe...No. That couldn't be him. There was no way. Come on then, let's find Rinoa. Seifer told her, hugging her briefly to erase the confused look from her face.  
  
Rinoa so happy to see her friends that she forgot all about seeing Squall at the club. It was, admittedly, a little awkward to talk to Seifer again, but she enjoyed the encounter. Quistis, though, seemed a little confused. She wondered what about, then decided it was wrong to probe and didn't ask. She got a feeling, though, that she would find out eventually.  
  
Chase smiled to himself as he walked back to his home. Everything was coming together beautifully.


	5. Never Forget

Chapter 5  
Author's note: Sorry it's been taking me so long to update!! (nervous grin) I've been taking my good time writing my own book, so it's been hard to update...Yeah. Only one of these characters belong to me, and the song belongs to Evenescence...Yeah. Oh yeah, and I like review very much, so if you read it, please review and tell me what you think. I am very open to suggestions.  
  
Never Forget  
  
I'm so tired of being here, possessed by all my childish fears/And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave/Because your presence still linger here, and it won't leave me alone/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me/You used to captivate me by your resonating light/But now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Your face it haunts/My once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away/All the sanity in me/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears/And I've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me/I tried to tell myself that you/re gone/And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. Rinoa put the microphone back on it's stand and walked backstage, wiping her forehead nervously. He had been there again. Squall had watched her. She had half a mind to go out there and try to talk to him. If he did not want to see her again, why had he come to watch her two times in a row. He was probably just doing it to spite her. That would be just like him, the insensitive jerk. Chase was standing there backstage, smiling. You did great out there. He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled back. He was there again. She sighed.  
Your ex?  
Yeah. He's at the front table, as usual. You mind talking to him for me? Tell him either to talk to me or stop coming, please?  
That's kind of silly, Rinoa.  
Too bad. It's bugging me.  
Just here to let you know your friends are waiting for you.  
Oh. Thanks. Rinoa ran off, out the back door, so Chase went up to talk to Squall. Why don't you talk to her? He asked. Squall just sighed. I wouldn't know what to say. He said quietly.  
Some of your old friends are here too. He added.  
  
Yeah. They all miss you. or so I heard.  
Squall said nothing, just stared out into space. The man thought too much about simple matters. It was obvious he wanted to go back to Rinoa, but then he said that he didn't. He contradicted himself, and it annoyed Chase. Oh well. It wasn't as though he could do anything about it.  
  
Quistis, though she acted happy while she, Rinoa and Seifer wandered around the city looking for a good place to have dinner, was worried. Her dream (The one from chapter 3-Editor) had reoccured, and it was begining to bother her. Rinoa's friend, Chase, found them eventually. The truely ironic thing was that he was the same guy who had asked Quistis if he remembered him earlier. He did not ask again this night, but she found herself staring at him through half of their dinner. He was...Well, she didn't have words for it, but she knew that she remembered him from somewhere. It was driving her insane.  
  
Author's ending thing: You like? I hope so...Getting mysterious, huh? Yeah, whatever. I just go on and on forever...May be a while before I update again, so just hold on, loyal readers!


End file.
